Unforgettable Gift
by ravient
Summary: A Fuji b'day fic! TxF and OxE. Please R


Disclaimer : What do you expect? I want them but can't!!! ;_;  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Ho hoi!"  
  
"Eiji?"  
  
"Nya~, Ooishi. Doshitano?"  
  
"Would you come to my house?"  
  
"Huh? Wh..why?" Eiji blushed.  
  
"I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Nya? Who?"  
  
"You will know. C'mon! Don't waste time!"  
  
"Ok!" Eiji hang up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
At Ooishi's house,  
  
"Eiji"  
  
"Nya~! How do you know? I haven't rang the bell yet."  
  
"Well, I ..." a red blush at Ooishi's cheek appear.  
  
"Ooishi, Is that Kikumaru?" a tall boy came from Ooishi's back.  
  
"Te...Tezuka? Nya~? How come you are here? I thought you're at Germany," Eiji confused.  
  
"Well, let's come in! It's not comfort to talk at the door."  
  
"Ne, Tezuka. Do you come for Fuji?" like usual, Eiji hit the point directly.  
  
"Eiji!" Ooishi warned Eiji because he knows that Tezuka will get angry.  
  
But not like usual, Tezuka just nod and a little blush appeared at his cheek.  
  
"Yappari!"  
  
"Maa, please sit down!" said Ooishi, "so, Tezuka, tell your problem. What do you want me and Eiji to do?"  
  
"Huh? So, Ooishi didn't know yet?"  
  
"Aa, he wants you to hear too," Ooishi sighed.  
  
"Have you called Fuji?" asked Eiji.  
  
Tezuka shook his head.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DON'T YOU CALL HIM?! FUJI MISSES YOU SO MUCH, YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
"I know that, Kikumaru..."  
  
"So, why don't you call him? He missed you like hell! Don't you know, he maybe cries every night? He's not being himself since you're gone!"  
  
"Eiji, calm down"  
  
"I know his feeling! I know if...if I was him and Ooishi was you," he looked at Ooishi and both blushed, "maybe I...I...will be depress!" Eiji is really mad now that his tears scrolled down. "Eiji!" both of them are shocked.  
  
"Go...gomen. Mou, why did I become like this?" Ooishi gave his handkerchief and Eiji wipe his tears with that.  
  
"That's why I called you two. I want you to help me," said Tezuka, a little bit shocked when the acrobatic player shouted at him.  
  
"Hn? What do you want, Tezuka?" said Ooishi friendly.  
  
"Don't tell him that I'm home."  
  
"WHAT?! BUT..."  
  
"I want to give him a surprise," cut Tezuka.  
  
"What surprise?" said golden pair at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Next morning, at Fuji's residence,  
  
Fuji Shusuke is lying on his bed lazily. He is alone at his house. His family went to visit his grandparents every weekend. He didn't go because he is too tired for his competitions. And too bad, he forgot his own birthday.  
  
// 9 a.m. // He saw his clock. // so, it's 1 p.m. at there. //  
  
He looked at his cell phone. // Why he didn't call me? He always calls me at this time! Why? I...I miss you, Tezuka! // He closed his face with his hands, almost crying.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Tezuka?" He answered the phone without seeing whose calling.  
  
"Nya? It's me, Eiji. Not Tezuka, Fuji."  
  
"Ah, Eiji. What's up?"  
  
"Na, Fuji. Can you go with me, now? I need your help."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't feel nice to talk about it on the phone."  
  
"Ii yo. Where shall we meet?"  
  
"Hn, how about Taka-san's restaurant? Ok? I'll wait for you."  
  
"Ok. See you."  
  
*****  
  
At Taka's restaurant,  
  
"Irasshaimase! Huh, Fuji? What makes you come here?"  
  
"Hi, Taka-san. Eiji wants to meet me at here."  
  
"Sou ka. So, what do you order?"  
  
"Well, a green tea, please"  
  
"Ok. Ah, irasshaima..." Taka shocked.  
  
"Doushitano, Taka-san?" Fuji looked at the entrance.  
  
"Tezuka?" Fuji couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Hi, Taka-san! Fuji!"  
  
"Are you Tezuka?" Taka confused.  
  
"Of course. Fuji..."  
  
The prodigy snapped out of his trance. "Oh, hi, Tezuka" He felt his heart like being rip into pieces.  
  
"Could you go with me, for a while?"  
  
"But, Eiji will come...," Tezuka has already pulled his hand before he finished his words, "Tezuka..."  
  
Tezuka kept silence, still hold Fuji's hand, and they go to the park.  
  
"Tezuka! Let me go! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Fuji..."  
  
"Tezuka..."  
  
A long pause...  
  
Fuji feels hard to breath. "Hn, when did you come?" he forced to smile.  
  
Suddenly, Tezuka hugs him.  
  
"Te...Tezuka"  
  
"Ssh! Please don't say anything. I want to tell you something, Fuji!" he looses his embrace and stared at Fuji's eyes.  
  
"I miss you, Fuji! I love you! I know I'm suck! I make you suffer. I'm sorry. I..." The prodigy's lips press against Tezuka's before he finished his words.  
  
"It's ok, Tezuka! I miss you, too! I love you! You didn't make me suffer! It's enough for me to see you again." They're kissing again.  
  
"Fuji" Tezuka put his hand into his pocket and take out a small box, "Happy birthday" He gave the box to his tensai and blushed.  
  
"Birthday? Ah, sou ka! Today is my birthday. Thank you, Tezuka! Can I open it?" Fuji smiled.  
  
"Of course," Tezuka blushed more.  
  
Fuji opened it and found a ring.  
  
"It's..." he became speechless, "...beautiful. Is it really for me?"  
  
"Of course. Who else can I give it to other than you?"  
  
Fuji feels his tears scroll down. Not because of sadness but happiness.  
  
"Fu...Fuji? Doshitano? You don't like it? Sorry, I'll buy a new one," Tezuka panicked.  
  
"No, it's not. It's beautiful, Tezuka. I'm very happy. Thank you" he wiped his tears.  
  
"Fuji"  
  
"Tezuka" and they kissed passionately.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Nya~, so romantic~!" The golden pair looked at them while hiding.  
  
"Ooishi~, I never thought that Tezuka could be like that"  
  
"Ha ha. Me, too"  
  
"I envy them"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ooishi kissed him.  
  
"O...Ooishi!" Eiji surprised and blushed.  
  
"Doshitano? Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Ooishi grins.  
  
"Of course not. Just...shocked"  
  
"Is it ok if I kiss you again?"  
  
"Hn, ii yo"  
  
They kissed passionately, like Tezuka and Fuji.  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
A/N : OOC!!! LAME!!! ARGH!! X(  
  
Gomen!! I know I disappointed you!! Hontou ni gomenasai!! m(_ _)m  
  
I just want to say Happy Birthday to our tensai!!! Happy Birthday, Fuji! I hope you'll have fun with Tezuka at this special day!! XDXD  
  
Special thanks to Ms_Himura who's beta-ing this fic! Don't be afraid with YAOI!!! And to Aqua-chan whose help me find some difficult words!! You're rocks!! Thank you for read my fic!! 


End file.
